The invention relates to a solenoid valve for a fuel system of an engine. A solenoid valve of this kind is known, (EP 0 451 227 B1).
Such valves that are closed when they are without current in order to prevent the danger of racing an internal combustion engine. Solenoid valves of this kind place a relatively high strain on the control device. The solenoid valve interrupts the diesel fuel flow from a gear delivery pump to the high-pressure pump. This kind of danger of racing exists, for example, when an annular slide valve in the pump work chamber jams, but also when due to injection adjustment, the feed stroke of the high-pressure pump piston occurs too late with regard to its rotational position so that the filling grooves already produce the connection between the pump work chamber and intake line in the top dead center of the pump piston or earlier.